Modular wall systems provide fast, easy, and economical construction of walls and rooms for dividing work spaces, providing enclosures for certain equipment or activities, maintaining a controlled environment for storage or for certain manufacturing processes, and providing office space. These modular wall systems include a frame assembly that supports wall panels. To fully realize all of the benefits of modular construction, it is important that the modular system have as few components as possible, and that the components can be easy to use and assemble without special tools, and with a minimum of special hardware. While a number of modular wall systems are available today, many of these systems require special fasteners and/or special tools for these fasteners. Furthermore, many of these systems have a large number of different parts, for example, requiring special parts to frame doors or windows.